


A Lesson in Loyalty, My Love

by helwolves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Magical Bondage, Marauders era, Multi, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2005-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius visits Bellatrix and Narcissa over summer holidays. Bellatrix claims a boon she's owed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Loyalty, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 2005 round of the [pornish_pixies](http://www.livejournal.com/community/pornish_pixies/) Fantasy Fest, request from LJ user violet_quill: _Bellatrix/Narcissa, under the direction of voyeur!Lucius; dirty talk, possible dubious consent._

Lucius finds them at the edge of the garden, hexing the roses red.

He only manages a few silent steps closer before Bellatrix turns and smiles at him, his name issuing like a threat from her colorless lips. 

He returns the smile, closed-mouthed; reaches up to pluck a thorny leaf from her dark hair. “Not fond of the white, are we?”

Narcissa laughs, a wash of pink staining her high cheekbones, her pale neck, her bare shoulders. Lucius flashes his teeth when she snaps the stem of an untouched rose and holds it out to him, her breath quickening as he fixes her with his eyes.

“Muggles,” spits Bellatrix, breaking the fragile spell. “This property has wards woven so tightly you could tangle spiders in, yet the filthy little Muggle brats still find their way here, steal what doesn’t belong to them...”

“So Mother says we can keep them away however we wish!” Narcissa giggles, taking aim at another rose. 

“Impossible to avoid these days,” says Lucius. “They do tend to ... multiply, Muggles.”

Bellatrix grins, the heat and light of the slowly dissolving hexes making her cheeks glow even in the harsh sunlight. “Not if I can help it — _Oww!_ ” She rounds on her sister, eyes blazing, wand raised. “You — You careless little —”

“Sorry!” squeaks Narcissa. Her face goes even paler, her eyes begin to swim with tears. Lucius touches the smaller girl’s arm and she nearly collapses against him, burying her face against his chest.

“Don’t worry, love,” he whispers, stroking her bright hair, nearly shaking with silent laughter while grinning down at Bellatrix. “I won’t let her hurt you.”

*

“What’s he doing here?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t invite him.”

“ _Lies_.” 

Bellatrix lets the word slide from between her teeth, watching as her sister turns to face the wall. Narcissa’s legs are bare, her skin glowing in the afternoon light, dark fabric framing the exposed vee of her back and the soft curves at the base of her spine, crisscrossed with the shadows of loose black ribbons.

“Bella, do up my laces, won’t you?” Narcissa asks, nonplussed, peering back over her shoulder.

Bellatrix steps closer, smoothing the fabric in place, running her hands deftly down the younger girl’s sides, over her slim hips. She lets her fingers touch skin with each ribbon she plucks and tightens. Narcissa braces her hands against the wall, holds her breath, arches her body as her sister pulls at the laces to tie the swimming costume tightly in place. 

“You know, we have house elves for this sort of thing, Cissy,” Bellatrix whispers into the white-gold hair curling damply at the girl’s neck.

“Their hands are so rough. I wouldn’t let them near something as fine as this.”

“And yet you let _me_...” Bellatrix jerks the strings one last time, hard.

Narcissa falls back against her, laughing breathlessly, and turns with Bellatrix’s arms resting lightly at her waist. Her grey eyes sparkle as she looks up from beneath thick lashes. She brushes her lips against her sister’s, mouth wet and ever so slightly parted.

Bellatrix’s fingers clench but Narcissa has already slipped away, her laughter echoing down the empty hall.

*

Lucius finds her in the moon room, snipping thorns from the venomous tentacula with silver shears.

“We never see you anymore, not since you’ve finished school, you know,” she says, her back still toward him. The plant’s red tendrils shiver and twitch as she works. “But I must say, it’s rather bold of you, coming here...”

“What ever are you implying, Bella?” Lucius sits on a wooden chaise, pulling a cigarette from a gold case before tucking it back into his trouser pocket. The fabric of his thin summer robes drapes over his sprawled legs, pools in a dark silk puddle on the stone floor.

“Just us girls,” she says, turning, “for the whole summer holiday,” setting the shears on the table, letting the thorns fall, “with no maternal eyes prying,” stepping closer, bare feet scarcely touching the ground, “and naughty Cousin Lucius comes calling.” 

She sits and curls against him, long legs folded up beneath her white dress. A small blue flame dances on her fingertip and he tilts his head toward her, drawing breath until the cigarette flares to life.

“Go on.” He lets his fingers trail up her back, brush the tangles of black hair from her shoulder. “Your mother invited me personally. She _loves_ me, you know. Dying to be the grandmother of a _Malfoy_. Simply cannot wait until lovely little Narcissa is of age,” he drawls softly, “though generally I have no patience for such technicalities.”

Bellatrix shifts against him, something like laughter vibrating deep in her throat. “Odd you should mention that.”

“Oh?”

She stares fixedly at him for a long moment, as if reading runes cast behind his eyes. 

“You owe me a boon, Lucius. I would have it now.”

He sends a cloud of bittersweet smoke curling high into the air. The grey light of dusk filters in through the moon room’s enchanted ceiling, draining the color from the stained-glass walls, the variegated plant life, the girl’s cold, bare skin.

“And what is it you would have?” he asks, finally, smiling down at her with a practiced calm.

Bellatrix purrs, “ _Her._ ”

Lucius chokes on the inhale, causing her to laugh softly and wave the scattered cloud of smoke from their faces. He looks at her, and though she’s smiling, her eyes have gained a feverish brightness that he finds perhaps more unsettling than the request.

“You cannot mean —”

“She drives me _mad_ ,” Bellatrix hisses, her hands flat against his chest now, her lips trembling. “She’s a brilliant little tease, you know. She’s absolutely horrid, Lucius! Taunts and touches and kisses and then _leaves_... She’s no innocent, she’s a monster, she _is_ , and she will not _have_ me!”

He sneers at her with helpless amazement. “You’re mad enough without her help, love.”

“Lucius, you _owe_ me... You cannot deny what I request.” Her voice is low and dagger-edged, and he releases the thin wrists that he did not realize he had ensnared.

“Let’s speak plainly, for a moment, then. You wish for me ... to cast the Imperius curse on my virgin bride-to-be ... so that I may force her into performing base sexual acts with her own beloved sister.”

Bellatrix stares at him for a long, shivering moment before shattering the silence with her barking laugh. “No,” she gasps, “no, of course not, foolish boy. I don’t want you to curse her — you must _convince_ her.”

*

“I used to think — when we were young, of course — I thought that if we just kept swimming, we might swim off into the sky, and Mother would never find us....”

The footsteps behind her are soft; Bellatrix is wearing no shoes again. Narcissa swings her legs through the water, letting the ripples create constellations from the scattering of tiny, incandescent lily pads that light the pool by night. 

“It does look like a sea of stars.”

Narcissa looks up in time to see a white silk robe pooling around her sister’s ankles, and every inch of Bellatrix’s pale skin glowing in the moonlight for the few seconds it takes her to step out of the garment and leap into the water.

The younger girl yelps as a cold wave washes over her, shrieks as her sister emerges from the depths like a dark creature and tugs at her toes. Narcissa plunges in after her, laughing and splashing, swatting and tangling together, slick skin sliding against skin, until the two of them are breathless and floating, hanging by their arms at the edge of the pool.

The kohl around Bellatrix’s eyes is smudged. Narcissa reaches over to thumb it smooth, but Bellatrix always was the quick one and she snatches her sister’s hand out of the air, spinning and pinning her back against the black marble steps.

“You’re a silly little girl, you know,” Bellatrix murmurs, her lips against the fluttering pulse in her sister’s wrist. 

Her breasts are full and soft in the water, though the temperature and the chase have left her nipples painfully taut, and she smiles slowly when she notices that Narcissa is staring.

*

Lucius finds them at the edge of the pool, crushing the light out of water lilies with their writhing.

He moves closer with a practiced silence, watching. Bellatrix’s hair is long and dark, the wet tangles hanging like a veil to hide the meeting of mouths, but the sounds betray them. Wet kisses, open and quiet. Bellatrix’s soft growls. Small, girlish noises from Narcissa. 

“Lovely,” Lucius whispers, though there is more venom in his voice than he had hoped.

Narcissa’s noises go panicked, insistent. She paws at her sister, trying to turn away and hold her swimming costume to her chest, and doing a poor job of both. Bellatrix snarls, tangling her fingers in Narcissa’s dripping hair to keep her from scrambling away.

“You see?” Bellatrix hisses, her dark eyes flashing and suddenly focused on Lucius, who settles himself on the ground beside them. “You see what she _does_ to me?”

“No — I wasn’t —” Narcissa gasps.

Her lower lip trembles and has been bitten full and pink. 

Lucius finds that he doesn’t need to force the smile when he says, “You _have_ been a very wicked girl.” 

It requires little effort to grab a fistful of the trailing black ribbons at Narcissa’s back. As she whimpers and jerks, the stiff fabric pushes aside to reveal the edges of soft pink nipples, the pale curves of her breasts.

“Lucius, no, I —”

“Silence,” he barks, and the girl stiffens. Near her feet, Bellatrix shifts impatiently, her naked body lithe and twisting, and it would be distracting if Lucius weren’t already transfixed by the other girl’s softly shuddering breaths.

“Narcissa... What have I told you is most precious in all the world?”

“...blood.”

His fingers work at the laces. Bellatrix inches forward, and he can feel the damp heat of her as she presses closer to drag the wet fabric down and away.

“And?” he urges, splaying a hand on Narcissa’s quivering stomach, watching the gooseflesh spread there.

“ _F-Family_.”

“Yes.” Lucius smiles down at her, running his tongue along the line of his teeth. “So tell me, love,” he continues lightly, reaching out to stroke Bellatrix’s hair, letting his other hand drift down the strong curve of her neck, to brush against her breast before tugging her closer by the arm, “is that any way to treat your sister?”

Narcissa stares up at him with eyes impossibly wide and shining in the moonlight. She shakes her head, slowly.

“You want to make it up to her, don’t you?”

The girl nods.

“Brilliant.”

He’s drawn his wand from his boot before either girl notices, and with a word and a wave he pulls several long, thin tendrils from the stones beneath them. They lash through the air, cold and wet and wrapping around Bellatrix’s wrists and ankles faster than she can react.

“What are you playing at, Malfoy?” she hisses as the tendrils arch her body, pull her arms back, spread her legs.

He grins appreciatively at the view. “Merely granting your boon, Bella. Nothing more.”

“Lucius...” Narcissa clings to him suddenly, shivering and naked in the cool summer night. “What would you...”

“I want you to taste her.”

The girl doesn’t move. She makes a high noise in her throat as he grabs her roughly by the hair and shoves her toward her sister. 

Bellatrix moans like a dragoness in heat as Narcissa nuzzles against the blue-white skin of her inner thigh. Lucius sneers and twitches his wand hand... Another tendril slips from the ground and insinuates itself between Bellatrix’s lips; the grind of teeth on stone echoes across the pool.

“Darling, my love,” Lucius says in a silvery voice, “you will put that pretty little tongue in her pretty little cunt. _Now_.”

Lucius leans forward to brush aside the curtain of her blond hair, allowing a perfect view of Narcissa’s tightly closed eyes, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, her fingers moving to rub at the dark vee between her sister’s legs. Bellatrix’s hips jerk at the contact and, encouraged, Narcissa slides forward, sharp little tongue darting out again to lap at the slick pink skin exposed by her fingers, slowly at first and then pressing forward longer, deeper with each stroke. 

Lucius growls his approval. 

“Tell her,” he whispers, sliding one hand down Narcissa’s bare back, making her arch, catlike. “Tell her you love eating her cunt. Tell her how pretty it is.”

Narcissa pulls her head back, panting, her mouth glistening. “So wet... Bella... so pretty...” she gasps between breaths, pushing her fingers easily inside, and Bellatrix jerks hard against her restraints. Narcissa pouts, “ _Lucius_...”

“Go on, then,” he says, and she plunges forward again. And he watches, spellbound by the rhythm of her nodding head, her sister’s shuddering hips, the noises wet and smacking, the flashes of slick flesh and pink tongue... Lucius allows himself to slide a finger around the edges of Narcissa’s cunt, parting the fine blonde hair, rubbing lightly at her clit until Narcissa moans against Bellatrix, causing the other girl to buck violently and draw breath hard and shaking around the stone gag.

She rolls her hips back, seeking the pressure of his hand even as he pulls away. “How I ache to finally have you,” he murmurs, leaning forward to bury his nose in the perfume of the damp curls behind her ear. “You are a perfect little pureblood whore, aren’t you.”

“Yes...”

“Both of you.”

“ _Yes_...” Narcissa murmurs against Bellatrix’s belly, her fingers stroking lazily between her sister’s legs and around the swell of her breasts.

“That’s a good girl.”

“Yes.”


End file.
